


se pasa en mi casa

by Shinsun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, Gift Work, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Title is a reference to Bankroll Mafia lyrics, artwork, hyenas verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsun/pseuds/Shinsun
Summary: Some fanart pieces for Hyenas by nakedhelot.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	se pasa en mi casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakedhelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedhelot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hyenas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811561) by [nakedhelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedhelot/pseuds/nakedhelot). 



Okay, so this is kinda informal but I made some fanart for nakedhelot's incomparable fic Hyenas, and I'm embedding it here (with author's permission) in order to bypass the social media conduit. Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> please check out the fic itself it's really fantasic! It's only one chapter so far but that one chapter is chock full of hilarious dialogue, amazing visuals and some pretty dynamite OCs… plus the aokaga dynamic is just to die for.
> 
> also, bit of a shameless self-promo but if you'd like to see more of my artwork, you can check out my [insta](https://www.instagram.com/shintillating/) or [tumblr](https://theshinsun.tumblr.com/tagged/doodles)
> 
> thanks! ^^


End file.
